The invention relates to a cord rewinder device for storing and dispensing a flexible cord. The invention is also directed to a horizontally-mounted electrical cord rewinder device for a vacuum cleaner that stores and dispenses an electrical cord.
Many different types of flexible cords such as electrical cords, coaxial cable, rope and flexible tubing are available in the marketplace. Often, long lengths of such flexible cords pose a problem for storage. Typically, these long lengths of flexible cords are wound in a coil fashion when not in use. Mechanical or electromechanical rewinder devices are often used for rewinding lengthy flexible cords for storage and such cords can be dispensed therefrom for usage. Electrical cords are often needed to provide power for portable electrical equipment. In such instances, the electrical cords are either wound manually about a cord winding structure affixed to the electrical equipment for storage, or in some cases, taken up for storage on an electrical cord rewinder device mounted on the electrical equipment.
Specifically, for shop-type vacuum cleaners, flexible electrical cords are usually stored manually by winding the electrical cord around stationary posts located on the top or exterior of the vacuum cleaner housing. Some vacuum cleaners, particularly residential cannister-type vacuum cleaners, have a vertically-oriented cord rewinder device integrally connected to the vacuum cleaner housing. Other vacuum cleaners, such as upright vacuum cleaners, provide either posts for manually storing the flexible electrical cord or no capability for storing the cord.
A cord rewinder device of the invention stores and dispenses a flexible cord. The cord rewinder device of the invention includes a base, reel, a spring element and a brake element. The reel is rotatably connected to the base and is operative to rotate about an axis of rotation in a first direction and in a second direction opposite the first direction. In the first direction, the flexible cord is wound about the reel for storage within the cord rewinder device. In the second direction, the flexible cord is dispensed from the cord rewinder device. The spring element is connected to and between the base and the reel and is operative to apply a winding force to the reel. The brake mechanism is connected to the base and is operative to move to and between a reel engaged position and a reel disengaged position. In the reel engaged position, the brake mechanism contacts the reel to prevent rotation of the wheel in the first direction while permitting rotation of the reel in the second direction. In the reel disengage position, the brake mechanism is disengaged from contact with the reel to permit the reel to automatically rotate in the first direction as a result of the winding force.
Another embodiment of a cord rewinder device stores and dispenses a flexible cord having a pair of electrical leads. The cord rewinder device includes the reel, the spring element and the brake mechanism above. The cord rewinder device of the invention also includes a housing and a cord connector plate. The housing has a base and a cover which are releasably connected to each other and form an interior space therein. The cover has a pair of electrical brush elements that extend therethrough to provide electrical communication exteriorly of the cord rewinder device and into the interior space. The cord connector plate is connected to the reel for rotation therewith and has an inner electrically-conductive ring and an outer electrically-conductive ring disposed concentrically about the axis of rotation. The inner and outer electrically-conductive rings are arranged in a manner to maintain contact with the respective electrical brush elements when the base and the cover are releasably connected together and the reel rotates. Each ring has an electrically-conductive terminal member that extends radially outwardly therefrom for connection with the respective leads of the electrical cord.
Another embodiment of the invention is a cord rewinder device for storing and dispensing an electrical cord of a shop-type vacuum cleaner. The vacuum cleaner has a body defining an interior space and has a mounting structure in the interior space for mounting the cord rewinder. An electrical motor is also mounted in the body and is connected to the cord rewinder by an electrical cable with a pair of electrical cable leads. The retractable electrical cord of the rewinder also has a pair of electrical leads at the end thereof which are connected to a slip ring arrangement disposed in the cord rewinder. The cord rewinder device includes the housing having the base and the cover, the reel, the spring element, the cord connector plate and the brake mechanism. A pair of electrical brush elements connected to respective electrical cable leads from the electrical motor extend through the cover of the rewinder into the interior thereof and electrically engage the slip rings. The base of the cord rewinder has a plurality of fasteners spaced circumferentially apart from one another to mate with and engage respective mounting slots in the vacuum cleaner body. The plurality of fasteners are operative to secure the housing within the interior space of the vacuum cleaner in a horizontal orientation, that is, with the rotational axis of the rewinder oriented vertically.
The features of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the exemplary embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.